Surprise!
by TurnThePaige
Summary: Perhaps the Dursleys aren't Harry's only family after all. . . .
1. Who Are You?

**Okay, my friend suggested I write a fanfic on this topic, so I've been thinking... and this is what I came up with! Hope you like it and let me know if you don't! :)**

**Chapter One: Who Are You?**

Harry Potter slumped lazily in a wooden chair at The Three Broomsticks. Surrounded by his friends, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville, he sipped at his butterbeer absentmindedly. He stared off into space, lost in thought, as conversation roared around him.

"So I walked up to him and said, 'You know, those aren't jelly beans!' " Hermione broke off as her grin burst into a fit of chuckles. The whole table exploded with laughter, all except Harry.

"He had no idea!" Hermione managed to say through snickers. Then, seeing that Harry wasn't laughing, she suddenly became concerned. "Harry, are you all right?" she asked.

Harry broke out of his daze. "What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Everyone had stopped giggling by now.

Hermione was still suspicious as she added, "All right. You just seem a bit distracted."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said smilingly **(AN: Yes, that IS a** **word!)**. "I was just thinking."

Hermione still seemed worried, but she decided that this was not the time to be sad. Semester exams had just been completed, and the five friends were celebrating a job well done. The animated talking started up again, and this time Harry joined in. Neville was telling a story that involved his grandmother, a purple creature that appeared to be half-cat and half-dragon, and a loaf of moldy bread. That ought to be interesting.

The group celebrated together into the night, laughing and talking and reminiscing while having a good time. When they decided to leave, each student stood and they left the establishment after leaving a hardy group tip on their table.

The moment Harry stepped out the door, he spotted a girl hurling herself in his direction. Before he could make any move to get out of her way, she had collided with him and wrapped her arms around his neck in an emotional embrace. Harry was taken aback, but he patted the girl on the back awkwardly as he wondered who in the world she was.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried. Seriously, she was crying. "I'm so glad I finally found you. Oh! I just can't believe it!" It was then that she unwillingly stepped back and Harry got a good look at her. She looked about fifteen, with sleek, wavy black hair that flowed down her back. Her high cheekbones were pronounced, as well as her striking green eyes that glittered with joyful tears. She carried herself confidently with her chin held high. Harry was convinced that he had never seen her before in his life, although there was something familiar about her. . . _very_ familiar indeed.

"Who are you?" Harry blurted out. That was the foremost question that he expected to have answered.

The girl seemed puzzled for just a moment, then grinned from ear to ear as she said, "Oh, that's right! We haven't seen each other in so long, it's understandable that you'd forget me." She took a deep breath and answered, "My name is Stephenie Potter. I'm your twin sister."

With that, Harry's former questions were lost only to be replaced with several more pressing ones.

**Now, as previously stated, I didn't come up with this topic on my own. My BFF Lexi had the idea, but she is just now reading HP for the first time. I have had much more experience with Harry Potter, so... yeah.... REVIEW! **


	2. Call Me Steph

**Here we go, the second chappie in this story! There will be more, containing the adventures of these siblings, but for now this is what I've got for you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Call Me Steph**

"Excuse me," Harry said, "but I'm an only child." What he really want to say was '_What are you on?!'_ but that seemed rude.

Stephenie shook her head. "It's late now, but if you meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow after your classes end, I'll explain."

Harry looked around at his friends, but their faces didn't give any hint as to what he should do. "Okay," he relented. "I'll be there." What could be the harm in hearing what she had to say? She seemed eager enough.

Stephenie grinned and said, "Great!" Then she shook her head, saying, "I can't believe I actually found you! Good bye, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow!" She then turned and walked away swiftly, gracefully.

Once she was out of earshot, Ron exclaimed, "Harry, you _believe _her? She's obviously just looking to get a sum of that money you've got locked away in Gringotts. Or maybe she's a spy sent by Umbridge, or even You-Know-Who himself!"

"Honestly, Ron, I think that's taking it a bit too far," Hermione interjected. "What's wrong with just listening to her? Perhaps she has real proof that she is Harry's long-lost sister, although it's hard to believe. It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"I think she's telling the truth," Luna put in airily. Her gazed was unfocused, but her words were in place. When everyone turned to look at her, she kept talking. "Who's to say Harry was the only Potter child? Maybe there was a reason no one told Harry about her. Maybe Lily and James only had time to find protection for Stephenie. We'll never know unless we trust her. Plus, she just seems like a trustworthy person." It was probably one of the longest speeches Luna had ever given.

Neville turned to Harry and asked, "What do _you _think?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know what I think. I'll talk to her, try to figure this out."

The next day, Harry slipped away from his last class as soon as he could to get to the Room of Requirement before Umbridge or any of her goons had a chance to catch him. He walked up, down, and back up the hall, thinking all the while that he needed to find Stephenie.

Before his eyes, the wall peeled away to reveal a grand door that Harry entered instantly. He was shocked at what he found. The small cozy room was so familiar that he blurted out, "I know this place!" to no one in particular.

Stephenie, suddenly appearing out of the corner, said, "Of course you do. It's our old room." Harry whirled around, startled. He hadn't noticed her when he first came in.

"Old room?" Harry asked. "You mean. . ." His voice trailed off as he looked around. Everything came back to him. The yellow walls gleamed in the feigned sunlight from the window that was not really attached to the castle wall. The old wooden rocking chair in the corner still had the same baby blue blanket draped across it as cushioning. The crib was a bit larger than an average one would be, with one small pillow on the far end of it and two more on the other end. There was a tub of baby toys, many of which seemed familiar to Harry. There was a changing table and a small coffee table with padded edges presumably to protect an infant. In the corner, a lamp with ducks painted on its shade stood erect but dim.

"Okay," Harry admitted, "that's amazing, but it doesn't prove you're my sister."

"I understand," Stephenie said. "Sit down, and I'll explain."

Harry walked over to the worn rocking chair while he said, "Okay, but make it quick. I've got Quittich practice."

"You know as well as I do that Umbridge locked your broom away," Stephenie pointed out, smiling smugly.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked suspiciously, sitting in the old chair and suddenly feeling relaxed.

"What, you don't think I can hear? That rumor's been floating around for ages, and you haven't been playing at games. It's kind of obvious," she said frankly as she sat on the coffee table across from Harry.

Harry shook his head. "It was almost worth it to get at the little creep." There was a pause. "Get on with it, then," he insisted.

"As you wish," Stephenie complied. Harry noticed that she had been grinning this whole time. "Well, where to start? I guess at birth, huh? I was born a few minutes after you and a few minutes before Natasha--"

"Hold the phone!" Harry interrupted. "Who's Natasha?"

"We were triplets," Stephenie said. "Did I not say that?"

Harry shook his head. "You said _twins_. There's a big difference."

"Oh. Well, I meant triplets," Stephenie clarified. "At first, they thought we were all going to be girls, but apparently they were wrong."

"What happened to Natasha?" Harry asked.

"I was getting to that!" Stephenie said. "Let me tell my story! We were a sickly bunch. The doctors didn't think any of us would make it, but we all did. It was a miracle! You recovered fully, and there were no side effects of our illness in you. For me, it was worse, and for Natasha just horrible! I've sort of. . . outgrown it over time, but Natasha is a different story." Stephenie looked at the ground and sighed slowly.

"But I digress. Our parents knew they couldn't take care of us all. Their lives in the Order of the Phoenix were too dangerous. They just wanted us to be safe, so they found a place for us to stay; sort of like a temporary home, they thought. Unfortunately, the ones they found didn't want a boy, so it was just me and Natasha. They couldn't find a home for you. The Dursleys didn't really like our parents, as you know, and wouldn't take you until they found you on their doorstep the night Mum and Dad were killed.

"Anyway, I definitely understand if you don't remember me. We were apart so long, almost fifteen years now, that I wouldn't blame you."

"You didn't answer my question. What happened to Natasha?" Harry repeated.

"Oh, that," Stephenie said. "Well, um, she's in St. Mungo's Hospital now. Like I said, she's in terrible shape. I really am shocked that she is still alive." Stephenie sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I suppose I should be thankful for that."

Then the tears really started to flow. Her dainty hands covered her face as her shoulders shook violently with no intention of stopping soon. Harry instinctively reached for his sister, wrapping his compassionate arms around her heaving figure. "There, there," he said awkwardly. "Don't cry."

Stephenie returned her brother's embrace. "Oh, Harry!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "You just don't know! My sweet Tasha could die! She should have died long ago, with us! She shouldn't be forced to live in such a terrible world where pain is the only thing she knows! Where is the justice in that?" Her cries continued for quite some time as Harry tried to comfort her unsuccessfully.

When eventually she managed to pull herself together, Stephenie sat up on the coffee table, still wiping her eyes. "Sorry," she said. "I guess I just needed to talk to someone, and you were the only one here. I've never said any of that out loud before."

Harry looked her up and down. Now he knew where he had thought he'd seen her before: in the mirror! Minus her exceptionally long hair, she looked almost exactly like him. "Stephenie--" Harry began, but was cut off.

"Oh, call me Steph; I like that better," she insisted.

"Steph," Harry started again. "I believe you're my sister."

"You do?" she asked, looking up, her piercing green eyes meeting his.

"Yes," he said. "But I still have a few questions."

"Of course," she said brightly. She was smiling again, which was a contrast on her tear-stained face. "Anything!"

"First off, why didn't Sirius tell me about you?" Harry asked.

"No one knew," she said. "If anyone knew, rumors would spread and eventually word would get back to You-Know-Who that you weren't the only Potter child. They simply couldn't risk telling anyone, not even Sirius. In fact, he doesn't even know yet. I'm heading to Grimauld Place soon to tell him."

"How did you find me?" Harry asked.

"I knew you were at Hogwarts," she said. "I've been attending Beauxbatons ever since I was old enough, trying to get away from it most of the time. All I wanted was to was find my brother, but I lived so far away and it was unbelievably hard! I swear, the universe was working overtime to keep us apart! But I was able to sneak away finally, and here I am!"

"What about the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry inquired. "Weren't you here for that, then?"

"Well, yes," Steph answered, "but I fell terribly ill soon after we arrived. I was stuck in a bed most of the time. I mustered up the strength to go to the initial feast, and to the revelation of the champions, but I missed the first task. I did attend the Yule Ball when I thought I was feeling better, but I nearly fainted. I just made it worse, really, and I didn't get to see the second task either. I was at the third task, anxious because I didn't know what in the world was happening in that maze. I was almost relieved when the sparks flew from the maze because I knew that someone was still alive in there. I comforted Gabrielle when Fleur was dragged out of the maze, but she was so forlorn! I couldn't help feeling the same way for you. When you finally came back with Cedric's body, I. . . couldn't bring myself to talk to you. It just didn't seem like the right time. With You-Know-Who coming back, I figured you'd have enough on your mind as it was."

"You believed me?" Harry asked. "About Voldemort?"

"Of course I did!" Steph said defensively. "You wouldn't have killed Cedric, and neither would the other champions, I was sure. There was no one else there. Of course, Krum was possessed, but still, I trusted you. Who would know better than the person who was actually there, right?"

"I wish Fudge would see it that way," Harry said. "How will you convince Sirius you are my sister? I don't think he'll be as easily persuaded as I was."

"Ah!" Steph said. "Look at this." She pulled from her pocket a folded and faded piece of paper with one word written on the outside of it: Sirius. Harry recognized it as his father's scrawl. "Inside, it explains that he has a godson plus two goddaughters: me and Natasha. I'm supposed to show it to him to convince him that I am your sister. Dad wrote it before he died, and if that doesn't convince him, I don't know what will."

Harry turned the note over in his hand, thinking. "If it doesn't, I'll talk to him."

"Would you?" she asked. "I appreciate it."

"One more question," Harry said. "How did you know that I existed, but I never knew you existed?"

"Good question," she said. "They entrusted our temporary parents with a note that they were supposed to give us when they felt we were old enough and we hadn't returned home yet or if something happened. Since you never left home, I guess they didn't think you needed a note of your own. Plus, you're famous, Harry, and there's no hiding from it." Steph grinned. "Everyone knows who _Harry Potter_ is."

Harry thought about all this, trying to take it all in. "Now that I think about, I have more questions," Harry stated.

"I've got time," Steph said, shrugging.

"Why are there three pillows in the crib?" Harry inquired.

"Well, it's not like our parents were eager to get rid of us," Steph explained. "They held onto us as long as they could, and all three of us were together." She sighed. "It'll be like that again. Someday, we'll go and visit Tasha together. We'll be united again! Oh, that would be great." Steph was staring into space, deep in thought while Harry sat immersed in his own thoughts.

"How did you know about the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

Steph laughed, breaking out of her daydream. "That little house elf, Dobby, was all too eager to help me when I told him I was your sister," she answered. "He's a funny little guy!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. There was no arguing there. "He's an unusual one."

"I think he's cute," Steph admitted. Harry gave her a look that suggested she was mad. "You know what I mean!" she defended herself. "And he did save your life!"

Harry sighed. "That he did," he agreed. "Then I saved him from the Malfoys," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, I know," Steph said pointedly. "You have no idea how many times he told me that." There was a long silence, which was broken by the combined laughter of the two young Potters.

And thus, a beautiful and everlasting friendship was born.

**Whoo! That was a long one! Hope you liked it; let me know if you still have questions for Steph, and I'll have it come up later in the story. I don't think I overlooked anything, but knowing myself I probably did! :o)**


	3. I Qualify

**Hi, everybody! What's up? I'll tell you what's up: the sky! Tee hee! That's not funny, is it? Didn't think so. Anyways, here's my new chapter! I rather like this story, and I hope you do too!**

**Chapter Three: I Qualify**

"No way!" Ron whispered so that they would not be overheard. "_Two _sisters? Where have they been hiding for the past fifteen years?"

"Well, she didn't tell me exactly where," Harry admitted. "Except that she recently went to Beaxbatons and my other sister's in St. Mungo's. But that doesn't really matter."

Ron shook his head. "Well, what do you think about it all, mate?"

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like the idea of suddenly having family?" Ron asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Yes," he finally answered, a smile spreading across his face. "I do."

"That's good, because you really don't have a choice," Ron pointed out, grinning back at his friend. "Well, I suppose we ought to tell Neville. He's been thinking about it all day, you realize."

"Nah, let him sleep," Harry said. "We should be asleep."

"You're right," Ron admitted. "First thing in the morning, then." He laid down on his four poster bed and sighed, "Good night, Harry."

"Good night," Harry echoed. Soon enough, both boys were breathing evenly, leisurely, in comfortable sleep. That night, Harry was not awoken by his burning scar. . . for once!

Too early, light began seeping in from the window, sluggishly pushing upward into the serene faces of the room's five occupants. One by one, they dragged themselves out of bed and began the day. Once Dean and Seamus had left, Neville was free to ask questions. "How'd it go, Harry?" he inquired, trying to mask his curiosity.

Harry shrugged. "Fine. She is my sister, and it turns out I've got another one as well."

"Really? Where is she?" Neville was clearly curious now.

"In St. Mungo's," Harry responded monotonously. Neville flinched at the mention of it. "She's sick, although I don't know exactly what's wrong."

"That's too bad," Neville mumbled, having lost his interest all of a sudden.

In the common room, Hermione pounced on her friends as soon as they were in sight. Once more, Harry retold the tale of his long-lost family. Hermione was shocked. "Well, Harry, that's amazing. Congratulations!"

"Er. . . thanks," Harry said awkwardly. As if he had done something to make this happen. He led the way through the porthole and toward the Great Hall. As they walked, Hermione continued.

"Aren't you excited? The Dursleys aren't you're only family anymore!" She was obviously puzzled at his passiveness.

"They weren't before," Harry muttered. "I've got Sirius, after all."

"He's your godfather," Hermione said. "It's not the same thing."

"I suppose not," Harry admitted. "And I'm glad she's here. Really, I am. I'm just a little confused, but she's family after all." He grinned, having said that for the first time in his life. Suddenly, Luna was walking swiftly at Harry's side. She had kept quiet until now.

"What's that?" Luna asked, staring straight ahead with an unfocused air about her. For the fourth time, Harry retold everything his sister had said the previous night. Luna didn't seem to have questions, just barely taking it in at all. She didn't respond with words, but she did seem more focused than usual. She was silent for a moment, and then she piped up without warning.

"When do we get to meet her?" Luna asked. Ron, Neville, and Hermione echoed that they should like to know as well.

Harry thought about it. "She didn't say what she was going to do next. She said that she would visit Sirius 'soon', whatever that means."

"That's too bad," Hermione said. "I would have liked to officially meet her." Harry shrugged as the five entered the Great Hall.

That night, there was a Dumbledore's Army meeting in the Room of Requirement. When Harry entered, he looked around at all his friends who had been waiting for him there and smiled.

Before anyone noticed that he had entered, Harry heard someone behind him say, "Is is too late to join?" Harry jumped and whipped around. Steph stood there, smiling smugly at his surprise.

"You--" Harry began, wagging his finger in her direction.

"Me what?" Steph urged.

Harry shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, miss, but this is a Hogwarts students only club." His chin was tilted upward in mock authority.

"Is that so?" Steph asked, her brows arched. "Well, then, I suppose I qualify."

Harry was obviously confused, but when he saw her change of dress, he understood. He dared not ask how she had gotten hold of Ravenclaw robes as she twirled on the spot and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think," said Harry, "that I will never underestimate you. Now come on! My friends are anxious to meet you."

They found Luna, Neville, Ron, and Hermione talking near the back of the room. "Guys," Harry whispered, "I've found a new recruit." He stepped aside so that they could all see Steph for themselves.

Steph smiled warmly and said, "Pleased to meet you all." The four smiled back, staring at her, then at Harry, and back again.

"Um, this is Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom," Harry introduced his friends. As he announced their names, each one shook her hand. "And this is Stephenie--"

"Merrum," she interjected, winking at them. "Just call me Steph."

One by one, they all started to laugh. Their initial guesses had been right. This was, indeed, Harry's sister.

"Welcome to Dumbledore's Army," Hermione greeted her. With a flick of her wand, the paper she needed was in her hand. "If you would add your name to the list, please."

Steph signed her name with a flourish and smiled. "Thank you, Hermione," she said.

"Well, it's about time for the lesson, isn't it?" Harry asked rhetorically. Then, rubbing his palms together, he strolled confidently to the front of the classroom.

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I was at camp, and having a lot of fun there, I might add! Girl's Camp is SO much fun every time! And I managed to come away without any bug bites! I call that a success!**


	4. Dear Harry

**Hola, amigos! How's that Spanish for ya? I'm pretty much an expert. . . by Dora standards! Tee hee! Anyway, I haven't had much inspiration lately and I don't know what to write. . . but here we go! The next chapter!**

**Chapter Four: Dear Harry**

"I'm leaving tonight," Stephenie announced. "I'm glad I got the chance to meet all of you before I set off."

"Leaving?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm heading to Grimauld Place," Steph clarified. "I'll go and visit Sirius. I can't keep this Hogwarts charade up for long." Class had ended long ago, and the six friends had talked together ever since.

"That's too bad," Luna said lightly. "I rather enjoyed having another Ravenclaw around." The rest of the group laughed, but Luna herself looked far away.

There was an awkward pause after that. "Well, tell me about your life here at Hogwarts," Steph insisted.

"Lately, it's none too great," Harry admitted.

"Umbridge is ruining the school," Ron agreed.

"She's horrible!" Neville added.

"She won't let us use our wands in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione pointed out incredulously.

"That's a problem," Steph said. "And she is the reason for Dumbledore's Army." She pondered this for a moment and then shrugged. "At least you're doing something about it instead of standing and letting her do what she wants. Good job." She smiled.

They talked into the night, until Neville fell asleep mid-sentence and it was decided that they should part ways for the night.

- - -

The next morning, Harry awoke too early in his four-poster, already missing his sister. He rolled obstinately onto his back, intent on going back to sleep. That was when he saw the note. Brow furrowed, he reached up to grab the folded parchment suspended above him. He should have known better than to just take it, but he had a theory on who it was from.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope you get time to read this because I probably won't be in touch for a while, what, with Umbridge checking owls and monitoring the Floo Network. __I just want you to know that I will be back, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You can't get rid of me that easily!_

_Please be careful, Harry, and don't do anything rash. Things have a funny way of working out somehow. _

_AND STUDY FOR THOSE O.W.L.'S! __Oh, who am I kidding? You're just going to cram the night before, if you take them at all. . . .__ I'm only joking! Now, I suppose I should stop babbling and set out. If you need me (although I can't imagine why), you know where I'll be. _

_Wish me luck!_

_Steph_

Harry smiled. Of course she would leave him a note like that, telling him to be careful and to study. He refolded the paper and tucked it away in a place only he would guess.

**Next time, the chapter will start after the Department of Mysteries scenes in the book. Sirius will be dead by then, and all of the students will have returned from the Ministry. You'll have to wait for more details! I'm sorry this one was so short. I'll work on making the next one longer!**


	5. The Whole Story

****IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!** Okay, so before you read this new chapter, I want to make sure that this is understood. This chapter does NOT pick up where it left off. Basically, _almost _the whole fifth book has ended. They have gone to the Department of Mysteries and Sirius is dead -- :(. It is the day before the end of term. So, now that is understood, here we go!**

**Chapter Five: The Whole Story**

Harry was haunted by images of the Department of Mysteries, one or two in particular. He hated how everyone looked at him sympathetically. He didn't need their pity! He was fine!

But he knew, deep down, he was not.

Faced with the fact that he would have to endure yet another summer with the Dursleys, Harry thought that he should like to spend as much time with his friends as he could. Maybe it would take his mind off Sirius for a while.

And so, that was why Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville walked down to Hagrid's hut together. They talked and laughed quietly, not wishing to be caught but still excited to see their friend once more before they left.

On the way, the six students were surprised to hear a sorrowful screech from above them. They stopped walking to peer into the sky for any sign of its source.

"Look!" Ginny whispered, just loud enough, pointing at a small black blot on the inky canvas that was the night sky. As they watcher, it seemed to be coming closer, growing larger. It cried again, and they all ducked as it swooped over their heads and perched on a log behind them.

The bird started changing, this time literally growing bigger, taking the shape of a person. "_Lumos_," Hermione commanded, and the person's face was lit up by the light of her wand.

Stephenie's face was tear-streaked, but she forced a smile. "He didn't believe me, Harry," Steph said, her voice quavering. "And now he's dead, so he never will."

As Harry walked over to Steph and sat next to her, Ginny asked, "Who is this?"

"Steph," Ron answered.

"Harry's sister," Neville elaborated.

"Sister?" Ginny asked. "When did that happen?"

"The day they were born, obviously," Ron said.

"Well, why didn't anyone tell me?" Ginny demanded.

"We've been sort of busy as of late," Hermione pointed out.

"Quit bickering, will you?" Harry said, standing with his friends again, Steph at his side. "Ginny, this is Stephenie, one of my sisters." Then, in explanation, he added, "Sorry. It just didn't come up."

"_One_ of your sisters?" Ginny sounded exasperated.

Steph ignored the comment. "It's nice to meet you, Ginny," she said politely. "Are you Ron's sister?"

Ginny nodded.

"That's what I thought," Steph added. "There's definitely some resemblance."

"I could say the same for you two," Ginny remarked defensively.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were an Animagus?" Luna piped up.

Steph smiled. "Sorry. It just didn't come up," she echoed Harry. "Might I join you?"

"Of course," Neville answered automatically.

"Wait," Hermione thought aloud. "What will Hagrid say?"

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said. "He's our friend. He'll understand, and I'm sure he can keep a secret."

"Yes, let's go," Steph said as they started to walk. "I want to meet this Hagrid I've heard about!"

- - -

Harry knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut. He heard bustling inside and realized just how small the hut was. Could they all fit inside? Of course they could, one way or another. The door swung in, and Hagrid's face twisted into a smile. "Why, hello, you. . . er. . . seven?" he greeted them, trying to mentally count his visitors. "Boy, Harry, you've made some more friends since your first year, eh? Well, come in, don't be shy now." Hagrid stepped out of the way and they all filed in. Hagrid named them as they entered. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna. . . hello, who's this?" he said as Stephenie stepped in.

"The name's Stephenie," she introduced herself politely with a mock curtsy. "Stephenie Potter."

Hagrid looked from Harry to Stephenie, and back to Harry, which seemed to be the common response. "You've got a bit of explaining to do, Harry," he said.

"Don't worry," Ginny said to Hagrid, but with a firm look directed at Harry. "I just found out tonight as well. I'm looking forward to hearing this story just as much as you are."

- - -

Everyone was speechless. Harry knew they had a right to be; none of them had really heard the whole story like that before. He decided that they deserved a minute to think it over, so he gave it to them.

Hagrid was first to break the silence. "Well, _Steph_," he said in a gravelly voice, then pausing there as if still looking for the right words, "you'll always be welcome here."

Steph offered a huge smile in response to Hagrid's grin. This was but a small display of how she felt inside. Friends -- real friends -- surrounded her on all sides, and they accepted her. This was a very nice change to being coldly rejected constantly by the young women at Beauxbatons.

She was safe, Steph realized, and in her excitement, she reached for another of Hagrid's rock cakes. Soon, she realized this was a mistake, but she didn't let that ruin her good mood.

Heaven knows she needed a little joy in her life, now more than ever.

**So? What did you think? Hmm? I'm simply DYING to know! PLEASE tell me! I LOVE LOVE LOVE getting reviews! It's like getting an un-birthday present! You know, like, "A very happy un-birthday... from me... to you!" Now I've given you an un-birthday present, and -- what a coinky-dink -- it's my un-birthday too! Send me a present pretty please! Then I might just think about updating again....**


End file.
